Memories of the night that wasn't long enough
by 12thdoctorandDr.Song
Summary: As The Doctor walks around his TARDIS he can't get his wife, River Song out of his mind.


I don't own anything Doctor Who that's the BBC.

My ship is the 12th Doctor and River Song. This story is just something that just popped in my head at work one night. If it's good enough and people want more just let me know. I have no beta read or anything, so story if my grammar is shit.

The doctor sits in the TARDIS control room. On the chair too far away the controls to be of any use. He listens to the hum of TARDIS, his one constant companion in the Timelord's long long long life.

He looks at his guitar, once a source of pleasure. Now a reminder of love lost. His vison blurs, eyes burning with tears. The Doctor thinks of River... his wife. She hadn't been his first wife but his passion for River was unlike he'd ever had. The Gallifreyan blinks his eyes and refocuses on the beautiful black and white guitar. He muses that nothing is as beautiful as River was. His wife's last night together was on Durillium, the night that lasted 24 years. She'd loved when he played that guitar. He would play to the rhythm of the singing towers. His wife would tap her toes to the beat. On rare occasions she would sing a song. Her voice was the most lovely sound in all the cosmo. The Doctor stops looking at the musical instrument and stands up.

The lone Gallifreyan starts to walk, walking a circle around the center console. He runs his hands along the edge of the console, feeling the cold metal under his fingers. A memory floods the Timelord's mind. His wife had wanted something sweet to eat. He had suggested ice cream. So there they were, River and himself sitting in the back of the kitchen in the restaurant at the singing towers. They had relative privacy there was a door a walkway then the freezer door. The Doctor had soniced the first door locked. The couple were sitting on milk crates. The husband had a cold metal bowl of Rocky Road ice cream. The wife had the only spoon in her hand. He was telling her that no matter how species and cultures there are they all come up with their form of Rocky Road. River was laughing at his anecdote. She went to give him a bite, she moved the spoon towards his mouth and at the last second she quickly put the spoon in her mouth instead. River was giggling more now. To The Doctor it was the best sound in the galaxy. She tried the trick again. This time The Doctor was ready, he caught her arm and pulls River into a kiss. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm so much so that when, she went to sit on his lap the cold metal bowl was long forgotten as it hit the floor.

The Doctor walks back to the chair. He is about to sit down, when another memory hits him. The Doctor is fiddling with the wires in the compartment under The TARDIS's main control room. There was nothing wrong with his ship. The Timelord was just getting a bit antsy he hadn't been in one place this long since Trenzalore. "Sweetie." River said The Doctor continued his busy work on the TARDIS his wife called out two more times. He can hear that she has turned the TARDIS's computer monitor into a television with some annoyance. His Dr. Song had turned the greatest space and time ship's control room into a living room, when it already had one. He could also hear that she was watching a documentary about digging up dinosaur fossils. While her husband was musing to himself, not for the first time that he couldn't understand her fascination with archeology. River had gotten up from the chair and silently moved to a crouching position. Then she put her head down passed the floor to see The Doctor unplugging a wire, blow on the connector end piece and plug it back in. "oft moan. He pulls back. River gifts him with a smile from ear to ear. She says "Come up here with me and watch some telly." Her husband responds "I'd rather fiddle around down here than watch something about digging up old bones." The archeologist flips her legs over the side and hops down to where The Doctor is standing, she takes hold of her husband's hand and pulls him up the stairs. As they walk she tells him "Ok we'll find something else to watch." They get to the chair she pushes him into it. She puts her hand in her pocket, pulled out her sonicscrew driver he had given her. River crawls onto the older Timelord's lap and throws her legs on the console he groans, "You know I got a bad back, I'm not as young as I used to be." She laughs slaps him chest (Which makes him groan again.) and says "I'm 200 year old we both aren't as young as we used to be sweetie." Dr. Song points her sonicscrewer at the makeshift television switching programs she's stops on Red Dwarf. "Why are we watching telly here instead for? When there's an actual living room." River smiles and gives his nose a quick smooch and says "This is my favorite seat!" The Doctor didn't think she was talking about the chair.


End file.
